1. Technical Field
The present disclosure belongs to the photoelectric technical field, and relates to a glow stick, in particular to an electronic glow stick.
2. Description of Related Art
Glow sticks are stick-shaped, and used in entertaining, night fishing, weddings, outdoor use, military purposes, engineering construction, etc. The interlayer in a traditional glow stick is clamped by inner oxides and outer ester compounds. When impacted and twisted, the interlayer is broken, resulting in reactions between the oxides and the ester compounds, causing the fluorescent dye to glow. In use, the glow stick tends to leak liquid when shaken or bent, endangering the personal safety of users. For this reason, LED light bulbs are installed in the glow stick to glow and replace the reactants, preventing the glow stick from leaking liquid.
In response to this situation, glow sticks with real lights were invented. For example, the utility model, patent No. CN 204141263 U, discloses an LED glow stick, comprising an outer housing, LED light bulbs, batteries and a switch, and also comprising a flexible circuit. The outer housing is a flexible housing; the LED light bulbs are installed on the flexible circuit boards; circuit terminals on the flexible circuit boards, the batteries and the switch are connected in series; and the flexible circuit board, the switch and the batteries are all installed on the outer housing. This glow stick replaces the traditional glow stick, is safe in use, and prevents environmental pollution. However, this glow stick also has the following technical problems: 1. This glow stick glows through the use of LED light bulbs that are installed on the circuit board, but the circuit board has a relatively high cost, and is easily damaged in use, resulting in a short service life; 2. The LED light bulbs, batteries, switch and flexible circuit board are installed in the flexible outer housing, and the whole structure is integrated, so use is relatively inflexible and the use effect is relatively simple.
In conclusion, in order to solve the technical problems of the LED glow stick, an electronic glow stick with a simple structure, a long service life and diversified use effects is needed.